Dreams Do Come True
by DowntonDreamer
Summary: A little peek into what happened after Clarisse and Joseph finally say I do.. Will their wedding night run smoothly, or will it all go wrong for the happy couple. Clarisse and Joseph centred (obviously HAHA) plus appearances from Mia and Pierre.
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams Do Come True - Part 1.**

 _"Your Majesty?" Said Charlotte, as she moved to stand beside her Queen, holding her earpiece out to her._

 _"Hm?" She answered, giving her assistant a quick glance before looking back to Mia._

 _"The Princess would like a word." Charlotte said as Clarisse looked back at her momentarily before glancing back down to Mia._

 _"Oh. Erm..." She said, taking the earpiece from Charlotte._

 _"Grandma?" Mia began as Clarisse turned, pulling the earpiece and Charlotte with her. "Just because I didn't get my fairy-tale ending, doesn't mean you shouldn't."_

 _"Oh, uh..." Looking back at Charlotte "Did you hear that?"_

 _Standing up straight, Charlotte looked away with a slight shake of her head. "Not if you didn't want me to."_

 _"Oh, Charlotte." She laughed as Charlotte looked back at her, smiling. "Uh.. Oh.. Well." She smiled, taking a step forward and straightened out her jacket. "Joseph?"_

 _"Your Majesty." He answered, while moving to stand in front of her._

 _"Dear Joseph." She smiled, and watched as he raised his brow. "Am I too late... to ask you to accept my hand in marriage?"_

 _Surprised he cleared his throat before nodding slightly. "Well, I thought you'd never ask. Shades?" He said and turned to him, giving him his hat and earpiece as Clarisse smiled, turning to face the front. "You're in charge now. Good luck with Lionel." He said turning back to Clarisse as she smiled back at him "I'm going to a wedding." He said, and held out his hand for her._

 _"I know it was short notice, but you were all dressed." Clarisse beamed as they made their way down the aisle. Standing at the altar just moments later and passing her flowers to Mia before looking back at the Archbishop. "My Lord Archbishop, I would like to take this man as my husband, if you please." She asked as Joseph watched her, before looking back at the Archbishop as he raised his head, looking upwards._

 _Smiling, he looked back at his Queen and her bodyguard. "Finally." He smiled and watched as Clarisse and Joseph gave a loving glance to each other before looking back to him. "We have come together for a different wedding..." He began as Helen returned._

 _"What did I miss?" She asked, her eyes remaining on the altar._

 _"She's not getting married." Patrick answered, looking at her._

 _"She's not getting married?" Helen asked._

 _"No." Patrick said, shaking his head._

 _"With this ring, I thee finally wed." Joseph said while giving the Archbishop a quick glance before looking back at his Queen, slipping on the ring as he did._

 _"Now the Queen's getting married." Patrick said, both giving each other a quick glance before looking back towards the altar._

 _"The Queen's getting married?" Exclaimed Helen._

 _"Yeah, to Joe." Patrick nodded._

 _"I pronounce you man and wife." The Archbishop smiled and lent closer to Joseph "You may kiss the bride." He said and watched as Joseph looked back at Clarisse, his new bride and lent closer. Meeting halfway, they shared their first kiss as husband and wife._

Raising her head from Joseph's shoulder, where it had been resting for the last twenty minutes, Clarisse watched as her new husband studied her wedding ring. "Any regrets?" She asked and watched as he looked back at her just for a second before looking back at her hand. Shaking his head, he brought her hand up to his lips.

Kissing the palm of her hand, Clarisse had to bite her bottom lip to stop a moan from escaping. "None. You?" He finally said a moment later and lowered their hands, while looking back at her.

"Me neither." She smiled.

"Good." He smiled back at her and raised his arm, wrapping it around her shoulders as she snuggled closer. "I better go and give the gang a hand." He said softly while raising his hand, cupping her cheek as they looked into each others eyes. "Are you sure that you don't mind me going to help them?" He asked.

"Of course not." She smiled, lowering her gaze to his lips for just a moment before looking back up into his eyes.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He smiled and lent closer, giving his new bride another kiss as they both closed their eyes. Pulling back a moment later, a sigh escaping his lips. "I best go and do this, as the quicker it gets done the quicker I can spend the rest of the evening with you." He smiled, glancing at her while standing to his feet.

"That's right." Clarisse smiled, also standing to her feet and followed him over to the door as he took hold of her hand.

"What are you going to do while I'm doing this?" He asked, turning to her once they reach the door.

"I'm not really sure..." She began to answer while looking up at him "Probably I will sit, trying to get my head around what happened today." She beamed, as Joseph laughed.

"Alright," He nodded while stepping closer, reaching up with both his hands and cupped her face "Well I will be as quick as I can." Joseph smiled and lent closer, kissing her a couple times before stepping back and opening the door. "See you soon." He smiled and began making his way down the landing as Clarisse watched.

Stepping back inside the suite, Clarisse closed the door with a happy sigh. Looking around the room, she knew there was going to be a lot of changes and one of them she was about to do. Walking over to her bedroom door, she stood staring at her bed for just a moment before walking over. Sitting down slowly on the edge, she began clearing out the bedside table.

"Mother?" Pierre called from the suite.

"I'm in the bedroom," Clarisse called back.

Appearing in the doorway, he watched as his mother sat back with a pile of papers in her hands. "What's this?" He asked upon seeing loads of little bits and bobs on the bed around her as he made his way over to her.

"Oh just a load of rubbish, I guess." She said while looking down at the papers in her hands. "I thought, while Joseph was down helping the team set up for the ceremonial shooting later, I would clear out the bedside table for him." She said and looked up at Pierre.

Nodding, he sat down on the bed beside her. "There's going to be a lot of changes now huh?" He asked and watched as she turned a little, looking at him.

"Yes, there will be." She nodded.

"I still can't believe that you are married now, mother." He said and reached out for her hand, taking a look at the ring. "Wow!" He exclaimed as Clarisse giggled "That is a beautiful ring." He smiled and watched as she raised her hand, admiring the ring.

"Yes it is." She nodded and looked at him as she lowered her hand. "How do you feel about this?" Clarisse asked, taking his hand in hers "I know it must have come as a shock to you.."

"Yes, you can say that again." He chuckled "It was a shock indeed, I didn't even know you were.. you know? Dating." He said, and watched as Clarisse looked away, laughing a little as a blush washed over her cheeks.

"We weren't," She smiled, looking back at her son "Over the years, we grew closer.. He asked me several times to marry him but I could never commit, I had a duty to my country and a future Queen to prepare for her new world. I didn't have time to myself let alone anyone else. So I would always answer no." She answered honestly.

"But what about today?" He asked, watching her nodding a little.

"Today? Today felt different. Mia stood up to those men, I'm so proud of her. She stood up for what was right, she doesn't need to have a man by her side to rule a country. She proved that to me, she made them all see a strong woman... a strong powerful woman, and it made me see that I was worried for nothing. And then when she said that I shouldn't give up on my fairy-tale ending, something inside me changed, and I thought, oh what the hell.. so I asked him." She smiled back at her son.

Pierre nodded and looked into her eyes as she studied his face "Are you happy?" He asked and watched as she nodded.

"I am," She nodded, a twinkle in her eye "It took me a long time to realise it, but yes I am so very happy." Clarisse answered.

"Okay, then I'm happy too and you have my full blessing." Pierre smiled. "Even though it's a bit late, you already got married... but well, you knew what I meant." He chuckled as Clarisse patted his arm.

"Yes, I know what you meant." She smiled and watched as he looked back at her. "And thank you, that means so much." She smiled and cupped his cheek, sharing a hug a moment later.

Pulling back, Pierre watched as she looked at the photo of herself with Rupert sitting on the bedside table. "You still miss him, don't you?" He asked and watched as she looked back at him.

"Oh, everyday." Clarisse nodded "He was my first love, my husband, the father of my sons, my king and my best friend." She said while taking the photo in her hands. "There isn't a day that goes by when I don't think of him." She said, closing her eyes momentarily "But I know he would want me to be happy and move on with my life." She said, looking up at Pierre.

"He would, very much so." Pierre said and wrapped his arm around her back "And I know that he would most definitely approve of Joseph. I know he liked him, and trusted him with our life's, just like you do." He smiled as Clarisse nodded.

"You're right, he would approve of Joseph." She smiled and stood to her feet. "And I guess now it's time to make that step and move on, move forward. I have a new husband... Mia will become Queen in a week." She said as Pierre watched her walk over to the fireplace. "I'm about to start a whole new life as Mrs Joseph Elizondo.." She said nervously while placing the photo on the mantel above the fireplace "And I couldn't be happier." She smiled and stepped back.

"That's great." Pierre smiled, making his way over to her.

"I'm just a bit nervous," She said, turning to him.

"That's normal, it's been 15 years since father died.. that's a long time. You will need to adjust to sharing everything again." He said, watching her as she turned back to the fireplace "But I think you will do just fine." He smiled and stepped closer. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he kissed the side of her head as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, mother." He said softly and rested his head against hers.

"I love you too, Pierre." She answered, as someone entered the suite.

"Grandma?" Mia said from the doorway and watched as they stepped apart. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm just wonderful." Clarisse smiled and looked at Pierre momentarily before looking back at her beautiful granddaughter.

"Good." Mia smiled "I just wanted to let you know, It's time to go down."

"Give me a minute, will you?" She asked and looked at Pierre "I will meet you downstairs in a few minutes." She added and looked back at Mia.

"Of course, take your time." Mia said and looked at Pierre as he made his way over to her.

"Come down when you're ready, mother." He smiled over at her before leaving with Mia.

"Thank you." Clarisse said, watching them leave and close the door behind them before she turned back to the fireplace.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you everyone for all your support :) Here's part 2_

 **xXxXx**

 **Dreams Do Come True - Part 2.**

After the ceremonial shooting of the flaming arrow through the coronation ring, everyone gathered back inside to enjoy a delicious sit down meal and dessert followed by the speeches. And before they knew it, the band began to play with some of the guests dancing, enjoying the music as others began mingling and talking with Queen Clarisse and her new husband, Joseph.

Noticing Mia giving Joe a small smile and a thumbs up, Clarisse turned to him just as he reached out to take her glass "Joseph?" She said, watching him hand her glass to the Prime Minister.

"Thank you," He nodded towards him then took hold of Clarisse's hand, leading her onto the dance floor as the band began playing 'It's Your Love' which to him, pretty much sums up the way he feels about her. All eyes fell on them as they stopped in the middle of the floor, and while keeping hold of her hand he wrapped his other arm around her waist, placing his hand on her back as they looked into each other eyes. Smiling, they began swaying to the music as Clarisse wrapped her free arm around his shoulder.

Closing her eyes, Clarisse listened to the song. Smiling a moment later as Joseph squeezed her hand "Thank you." She said softly, opening her eyes.

"What are you saying thank you for?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"For saying that I wasn't too late," She whispered, sliding her hand up the back of his neck, resting it on the back of his head "And not making me look a fool up there in front of everyone."

"Did you really think I would of turned you down, after all this time?" He asked, loving the fact that she was playing with his hair as they swayed to the song.

"No, I guess not." She answered, both breaking out into laughter as he rested the side of his face against her head.

"I love you, Clarisse." He whispered in her ear and watched as she raised her head. Letting go of her hand, he wrapped his other arm around her waist, holding her close as she slid her hand up his arm, locking her arms around his shoulders.

"And I love you too," She said softly, getting lost in each others eyes and completely forgetting about everyone else in the room as the song continued.

When the song finished, they made their way off the floor and over to Mia who was stood holding drinks for them. Smiling she handed one to Joseph, then the other to Clarisse as she stepped closer to her. "Can we go and talk?" She whispered in her ear before turning to Charlotte, taking her own drink from her "Thank you, Charlotte." She smiled.

"It's no trouble." Charlotte smiled and watched as Mia turned, linking arms with her grandmother.

"So, can we?" Mia asked and took a sip of her champagne before looking back at her grandmother.

"Of course," Clarisse nodded as they began walking towards the door, still arm in arm. "Is everything okay?" She asked, looking at Mia.

"Yes, yes," Mia nodded as Shades opened the door for them "Everything is just wonderful." She smiled back at her grandmother as they made their way through the door.

"Thank you, Shades." Clarisse smiled back at him before continuing on with Mia "So tell me dear, if everything is ok? Why have we left the party, to talk?" She asked as Mia took her hand.

"Because, we need to talk about what happens on a wedding night." Mia smirked back at her, causing her to blush as they walked into her office.

"Well dear, I do hate to tell you this..." She began while turning to Mia as she closed the door "But I already know what happens, well what is expected to happen on a wedding night. I have been married before, remember?" She asked and watched as her granddaughter walked over.

"Yes, you have that's right." Mia began, linking arms with her again "But a lot has changed since then, grandma." She said as they sat down, side by side.

"Oh," Clarisse laughed, a blush creeping over her body "I'm sure it has, but I am also sure that I will be just fine." She said, quickly finishing of her champagne. "Oh dear, I seem to have finished my drink. Let me just go and get another one, and I will be right back." She said, standing to her feet about to walk off when Mia grabbed her arm.

"Sit back down," She smiled as Clarisse looked back at her "I have another bottle here." She said, leaning to the side and grabbed the bottle. Putting it on the coffee table in front of them as she looked back up at her grandma.

"Oh yes, so you have." Clarisse said, taking a deep breath as she sat down "I get a feeling this is going to be a long night."

Filling her grandmothers glass, she smiled "It will only be long, if you make it long grandma." She said and put down the bottle.

"But I really should be getting back to Joseph, he will be wondering where I am." She said, putting her glass down on the coffee table and looked at her granddaughter.

"Joe is fine, Pierre is talking with him." Mia smiled and placed her glass down beside her grandmothers and watched as Clarisse nodded "So, shall we continue?" She asked and watched as she nodded. "Brilliant." Mia smiled.

Meanwhile, as they talked in Clarisse's office, Pierre and Joseph headed outside to get some air.

"Cigar?" Pierre asked, taking one from his shirt pocket and held it out in front of Joseph.

Looking at it for just a second, before looking up at him "Don't mind if I do." Joseph smiled and took it from him, as they both laughed. "Thank you." He said as Pierre got another one out for himself.

"It's my pleasure." Pierre smiled, both of them lighting their cigars before moving to sit at the patio table, looking back at the Palace. "Did you know that mother likes the smell of these?" He said, looking at the cigar in his hand.

"Yes she does," Joseph smiled across at him "It's a thing I learned very early on." He said and raised his arm, holding the cigar under his nose for several seconds "And I don't blame her, they smell amazing." He said and took a puff of it.

"I couldn't agree more." Pierre said, watching him a moment before looking at the Palace. "Do you know her favourite colour?" He asked.

Thinking, his gaze remaining down at the cigar in his hand "Yes, it's pink." He nodded while looking back up at him "I know what you are trying to do, Pierre."

"What? I don't know what you mean, I'm not trying to do anything." Pierre exclaimed, smiling across at him.

"I know she prefers between the seasons, and even though she denies watching any kind of tv, her favourite program to watch is I Love Lucy, her favourite movie is Beaches. She prefers to wear dresses instead of skirts and blouses, she isn't keen on tights and she likes to wear heels, over flats." He said, looking at the Palace "She doesn't really drink, but when she does its got to be a certain type of wine, or champagne. Surprisingly she enjoys pizza, and hates fish. And even though she wears it everyday, she hates makeup..." Hearing Pierre laughing, he stopped and looked towards him.

"Alright, you do know her. Infact, you probably know her better than me." He said, looking at him.

"You forget Pierre, I have been her personal body guard for many many years." Joseph said and took a sip of his champagne before putting his glass back down on the table in front of him "And, someone I have loved for years."

"You are right, I'm sorry I shouldn't of doubted you." Pierre said "It's just.."

"I know you are looking out for her, and feel you need to protect her from anymore hurt. Pierre you have my word right now, I would never ever hurt your mother. She is my world, has been for a very long time and always will be." He said and watched as Pierre nodded. "I love your mother with all my heart, I will kill anyone that ever hurts her, you or Mia."

Nodding, Pierre looked back at the Palace, taking everything in. "Thank you, Joseph." He began, looking back at him "I'm pleased she has someone, and even though I will still do it, I will try not to worry so much as I know you will look after her, like you always have."

Picking up his glass, he lent in closer to him "Cheers!" He smiled as Pierre raised his glass, clinking it with his.

"Cheers." Pierre smiled, both of them taking a sip of their drink before putting their glasses down "Does this mean that I have to call you father now?" He asked as Joseph looked at him in surprise.

"It's up to you," Joseph said and took another puff on his cigar "Whatever you feel comfortable with." He added while looking at the cigar in his hand.

"I will have to think about it for a bit," Pierre said and watched as Joseph nodded.

"Of course, as I said it's up to you." Joseph answered as Pierre nodded.

"You will look after her, won't you?" Pierre asked a moment later and watched as Joseph looked back at him.

"Always." He answered.

"Here you are." Clarisse smiled as she approached the table, causing them both to look at her. "What are you talking about?" She asked, pulling one of the other seats closer to Joseph.

"Oh just stuff," Pierre smiled and watched her sit down "Are you ok, did you have a nice talk with Mia?" He asked, smirking over at her as sipped her champagne.

"Yes, it was somewhat... interesting." She answered and placed her glass down on the table beside Joseph's before sitting back in her chair.

"Good, that was the plan." He smirked and stood to his feet.

"I thought as much." She smiled and watched him walk around to her.

"Congratulations again, mother." Pierre smiled and kissed her cheek "I will see you back inside." He said and looked at Joseph before walking back over to the Palace.

"So, what did you talk about?" Clarisse asked and lent closer to Joseph as he sat forward, putting his cigar in the ashtray.

"Oh," He said, sitting back and looked into her eyes "It doesn't matter." He smiled and watched as she looked back at the Palace "What about you and Mia? It sounded interesting." He smirked as she glanced back at him.

"Oh it was," She giggled "Well let's just say, she thought I needed a talk on what to expect on one's wedding night." She laughed as he put his arm around her. "Because apparently, over the years its changed." She chuckled.

"And how did that go?" He asked, watching her cheeks turn red. "Are you blushing?" He asked, putting his hand up to cup her cheek as she smiled.

"I might be," She whispered, their eyes meeting as he moved his face closer to hers "And, like I said it was interesting." She smiled.

"Did you learn much?" He asked softly.

"I might have." She whispered, glancing down at his lips as he moved closer and kissed her as she closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all your support, I really appreciate it all :)_

 _Sorry just a short chapter this time ;)_

 **xXxXx**

 **Dreams Do Come True - Part 3.**

Appearing in the doorway of the library, Pierre watched as his mother sipped her champagne before putting her glass back down and sitting back in the chair.

"Mother," He said softly, stepping forward and closing the door as Clarisse sat up, looking towards him.

"Oh hello, darling." She said, watching him make his way over to her.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked, standing beside her chair before moving to sit on the edge of the coffee table in front of his mother.

"I just wanted a few moments alone, to gather my thoughts." She answered, looking towards the window.

"You're not having doubts now are you?" He asked and watched as she averted her eyes on him.

Looking down, she shook her head "No, of course not. I'm just trying to get my head around everything, still." She said, laughing a little while looking back up at him. "It's been a crazy day, I mean this morning I woke up planning Mia's wedding and now tonight we are celebrating my wedding."

"I know, that is pretty crazy." He said, watching her lean forward to pick up her glass.

"If you would of told me this morning that by this time this evening I would be Mrs Elizondo I would of laughed." She said and sipped her drink.

"I know you would off," He answered, nodding slightly. "You are happy though, aren't you?" He asked and watched as she raised her head, looking into his eyes.

"Oh of course," She nodded "I'm ecstatic, I'm wonderfully delighted, I'm blissfully happy, I'm on cloud nine..." She smiled.

"Good," Pierre nodded, watching her as she looked down at her wedding ring.

"I just can't believe I'm married." She said, staring at her ring.

"Neither can I, mother, neither can I." Smiling, he watched as she lowered her hand and looked back at him. "I admire you, you know that?" He asked.

"Do you?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes I do," He nodded "You've been through so much since father died, you carried on despite becoming sole ruler, you took on the challenge and done a damn fine job of it. You put everyones feelings and happiness before your own, you even refused your own fairy-tale because you wanted to help Mia." He said, reaching out for her hands "I know today has come as a big shock, not only for you and Joseph but for everyone else too... But this is your time now, you've ran a country alone for the last 15 years, you've prepared Mia to take over the role and she will become Queen next week, you deserve to be happy, mother. I'm so proud and I know father and Philippe will be proud too."

"Thank you, Pierre." Clarisse said softly, nodding in agreement.

"You're welcome," He said and lent closer, kissing her cheek before standing to his feet "I'm going to go back to the party now, are you coming?" He asked and watched as she looked back at her glass.

"Yes, I think I will." She said with a smile and stood to her feet while picking up her glass.

"Hey, do you remember what you said to me shortly after father died?" He asked and watched as she shook her head "You said what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, and that has stayed with me ever since. You thought it would one day kill you, which it didn't, it made you a lot stronger." He smiled "Now straighten your crown and move forward like the Queen you are." He said smiling at his mother as she looked up at him. "Yes I know you're not wearing your crown, it's your tiara, but that still works." He chuckled and extended his arm out to the door "After you."

Smiling, Clarisse stepped forward "Thank you." She said and looked back at him. "How much have you had to drink tonight?" She asked, starting to lead the way.

"Not many," He smirked, following her as she laughed out.

Once they had returned to the party, Pierre led her onto the floor, as Joseph led Mia. Sharing a dance as others around them joined in, all enjoying the night, in great company.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Just wanted to give you a heads up, this chapter is M rated._

 **xXxXx**

 **Dreams Do Come True - Part 4.**

And all too soon, they were saying their goodnights before leaving the younger generation to enjoy the rest of the night.

Reaching her suite, Joseph watched his bride turn to face him. Smiling he stepped forward, placing one hand up on the door behind her head, taking hold of her hand with his other. "So, what happens now?" He asked, his face close to hers.

"What do you mean what happens now?" She asked, looking into his eyes "Surely I don't need to have that talk with you." She smiled, as he laughed and looked down.

"Well obviously no," He smiled, looking back up into her eyes. "I just meant do we retire to my suite.. or your suite." He asked, studying her face.

"I would like to, if we can, retire to my suite." She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Whatever makes you happy." He smiled, and watched as she turned around to open the door.

"I have a surprise for you." She said, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Do you?" He asked, watching her about to walk through the door "Stop." He exclaimed, causing her to jump.

"What's the matter?" She asked, turning back to him.

"I'm sorry I made you jump, but we have got to do this properly," He smiled, stepping closer and wrapped one arm around her back.

"Wha..." She exclaimed, screaming a little as he scooped her up in his arms "Joseph, what are you... oh.." She realised, locking her arms around his neck "I see." She smiled.

"I'm carrying you over the threshold." He smiled and stepped forward into her suite, standing her back on her feet as they looked into each others eyes.

"A true gentleman," She smiled "Come with me, I want to show you something." She said, taking his hand and led him over to the bedroom. Walking through the door, they made their way over to the side of the bed. "While you were helping the team set up earlier, I cleaned of the bedside table for you." She said, looking back at him "I do plan on making some space for you in the closet too, but that may take awhile." She giggled, watching him step forward and wrap his arms around her waist.

Holding her close as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, he smiled "It's perfect," He said, kissing her a couple times. "How about I go and get some champagne?" He asked.

"That sounds good," She said, biting her bottom lip.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, watching her shake her head a little "Oh, I am." He said, looking away.

"You, nervous?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes," He nodded, looking back into her eyes.

"Honestly? I am too." She said, placing one of her hands on the back of his neck "We really have no reason to be," Taking a deep breath "It's what we both wanted, isn't it?" She asked, a knot forming in the pit of her stomach as she slid her hands down onto his chest.

"Oh yes of course, it's everything I wanted, and more." He said, studying her face "You are right, we have no reason to be... it's just..."

"A moment you've dreamt of for so long, it's finally happening?" She finished and watched as he nodded in agreement. "Same here." She whispered while looking into his eyes, her heart beating like never before.

"I love you so much, Clarisse." He whispered, snaking his hands around to her sides and kissed her as she moved her hands up, cupping his head in her hands. Breaking for air a moment later, he rested his forehead against hers. "Wow." He whispered.

"Why don't you go and get that champagne while I freshen up?" She asked, watching him raise his head.

"Ok." He smiled and kissed her a couple times before letting her go. "I will be as quick as I can," He smiled and watched as she made her way over to her closet.

"Please don't rush, I want everything to be perfect." She smiled and turned back to him, stepping backwards as she opened her closet door "I won't be long." She smiled and disappeared into her closet, closing the door behind her.

Resting back against the door, her heart fit to burst. Unable to shift the smile from her lips she lifted her head to see a white box on her dressing table. Walking over, she picked up the card and read it to herself "Just a little something for you, have a good night. x" Looking down at it, she placed the card down and opened the box to reveal a red silk floor length robe and wedding lingerie, causing Clarisse to blush.

Meanwhile Joseph had managed to reach the suite, about to head downstairs to get some champagne until something caught his eye. Walking over, he picked up the card that sat in front of the ice bucket. "Just a little something to save you time, have a good night. x" He said and looked at the bottle chilling on ice, before looking at the two glasses and a tub of strawberries sitting beside it, causing him to laugh. Putting the card down, he dropped a strawberry in each glass and popped open the champagne.

Once Clarisse was ready, she headed out into the bedroom. Seeing the room was empty she made her way over to the bedroom door, reaching it she stopped when she heard music. Stepping back, she closed her eyes momentarily, finally taking a deep breath a moment later she walked out into the suite. Seeing the lights were low, the champagne poured out ready, her husband stood waiting and the music playing softly, she really couldn't ask for more.

Seeing her enter the room he turned fully to her as she smiled over at him, his breath caught in his throat when he saw what she was wearing. Holding out his hand to her as she began making her way over to him "Wow," He exclaimed, watching her as she giggled "You look amazing." He said as she took hold of his hand and stepped in front of him as he kissed her fingers.

"Thank you," She smiled as he stepped closer, wrapping his arm around her whilst still holding onto her other hand.

"I hope you didn't mind, I put on a bit of music." He smiled at her as she put her free arm up, around his shoulders.

"Of course not, it's a beautiful idea." She smiled as they slowly began swaying to the music.

"Yes it is," He smiled "I have locked the door too, and poured us out a glass of champagne each."

"I saw," She nodded and looked up into his eyes "Are you still nervous?" She asked.

"A little bit," He nodded.

"Me too." She nodded "Maybe we should have another drink, it might help us relax?" She suggested.

"Maybe," He nodded as they stepped apart, leading her over to the table. Passing her, her drink before picking up his own "Here's to our wonderful future, may it be filled with amazing days, filled with lots of laughter and plenty of love." He smiled, clinking his glass with hers.

"Couldn't have said it better if I had tried," She smiled and sipped her drink before placing her glass back down and looked back up at Joseph as he lent forward, placing his glass down beside hers.

"I love you so much, I'm going to make every day as special as I can." He smiled and raised his hand, holding a strawberry up in front of Clarisse's month "Because you deserve it." He smiled, and watched as she lent closer, taking a bite of the strawberry.

"Mmm.." She moaned quietly and closed her eyes just briefly before looking back up at him. Stepping closer she raised her hands up, cupping his head once again as she pressed her lips to his. And as he snaked his arms around her waist, holding her close, she arched her back, enjoying the feel of strong arms wrapped around her. "I'm not so nervous anymore," She whispered against his lips a moment later, sliding one hand down his arm and the other up to the back of his head.

"Neither am I," He whispered back, kissing her a couple times before watching her step back. As their eyes met, Clarisse took a deep breath and bit her bottom lip as she moved her hands to the sash of her robe. Looking down as she slowly began to pull at the silk, he quickly reached out, placing his hands down on hers as he looked back up into her eyes "Let me?" He requested, and watched as she slowly nodded and smiled her approval.

And there, in the middle of her suite he began to slowly, but seductively pull at her sash until her robe fell open a little. Gazing over her, he watched as her chest rose and fell rapidly for a moment before looking up to find she stood, eyes closed, biting her bottom lip. "Clarisse, are you ok?" He asked and watched as she opened her eyes.

"It just feels strange, I have only ever been with Rupert..." She began, only stopping as Joseph stepped closer and put his finger up onto her lips.

"We don't have to do this if you're not ready, I am a patient man." He said, lowering his hand.

"I know you are," She nodded, looking deep in his eyes.

"I know that this must be strange for you, and I completely understand... you need to know that I will never push you into anything you don't want to do, or not ready to do." He said, taking hold of her hands, holding them down at their sides.

"I want to do this," She nodded and looked up into his eyes, giving his hands a small squeeze.

Seeing tears in her eyes, he raised his hands up to cup her head "Are you sure?" He asked "Because we can wait."

"No, I'm sure." She nodded and put her hands on his sides as she raised herself up a little and pressed her lips to his. A moment later, she stepped back and took hold of his hands, slowly placing them on her sides under her robe. Raising her head, she looked up into his eyes giving him her full approval.

Slowly he looked down, squeezing her sides gently as he stepped closer and began kissing her neck. Tilting her head to the side, giving him better access, a moan escaped her lips. Feeling him smile against her flesh, she closed her eyes and moved one of her hands to the back of his head. Feeling her robe fall from her shoulders, arousing her even more she gripped at her husbands hair on the back of his head.

Surprised, Joseph raised his head and studied her face as she looked at him. "What?" She asked.

"I have to admit, I like it when you do that.. it does something to me." He smiled cheekily and watched as she raised herself, kissing him and gripping at his hair once again. A moment later he turned them around and pressed her back against the edge of the table, causing a moan to escape her lips.

"Oh god!" Clarisse exclaimed as she put one of her hands down on the table behind her, letting him continue, his arousal growing. Tilting her head to the side once again allowing him to kiss his way down her neck, nipping at her flesh as she arched her back. A moan escaped his lips at her actions, raising his head they stared into each others eyes momentarily before sharing a heated kiss, leaving them both breathless. "Make love to me Joseph, please?" She exclaimed, almost begging. Laughing as Joseph scooped her up in his arms, carrying her over to the bedroom door, kicking it closed as they shared several kisses.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dreams Do Come True - Part 5.**

 **The Following Morning.**

Rolling onto her back, Clarisse slowly blinked open her eyes. Staring across at the french doors in her bedroom, she smiled to herself as the events from the previous day filled her mind, giggling a moment later when she thought about last night.

"Good morning, beautiful." Joseph smiled and watched as she turned her head to look at him.

Smiling, she looked into his eyes "Good morning," She said and turned onto her side to face him. "Have you been awake long?" She asked, resting her arm on her side.

"Only a little while," He smiled and reached out his arm, running the tips of his fingers up and down her arm.

"You should have woke me," She said, smiling.

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you." He smiled and took hold of her hand in his, bringing them up to his face. "Besides, this was our first morning together, I really wanted you to awake on your own." He said softly and kissed her fingers.

Smiling, Clarisse moved her hand to cup his face "You're so sweet, thank you." Moving forward, she kissed him. Smiling against his lips a moment later when she felt his hand on her side. "I love you." She whispered and moved back as he put his hand up on hers.

"I love you too." He smiled, looking into her eyes.

"You don't mind if we stay in this suite, do you?" She asked "It's just, well..."

"I understand," He nodded "And of course not. Whatever makes you happy, my love." He smiled and looked around the room before looking back at her "Maybe I can move some of my belongings here today?" He asked.

"I would like that," She smiled "But I must confess, it's going to take a while to get used to sharing my suite with someone again."

"I know, and totally understand." He said, letting go of her hand to brush her hair back behind her ear.

"Maybe we could find a little cottage close by, a place to call our own?" She asked, smiling as he cupped her cheek.

"That sounds good, I would love a place that we could call our own." He smiled and lent closer, kissing her a couple times. "You are happy, aren't you?" He asked, looking into her eyes as she nodded and cupped his face again.

"I am, I'm very happy... I'm on cloud nine." She smiled "Waking up married to someone I love very much, that same someone I thought I was going to lose just 24 hours ago. I couldn't be happier." She beamed and lent in, kissing him while wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

Pulling back a moment later "So am I." Joseph smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist as he moved closer to her.

"Was you really going to leave?" She asked, snuggling closer.

"Do you really think I would leave? I wouldn't survive without you." He answered. "And that's the honest truth."

Smiling "I didn't think you would leave." Clarisse said, moving her hand to the back of his head and kissed him once again before turning to lay on her back "Maybe we should get up?" She asked, checking the time "Wha..." She exclaimed, causing Joseph to laugh "Is it really that time?"

Seeing the time was a little before 10, he smiled. "Make's a change." He chuckled "But yes, I agree, we should get up." He said, sitting up "I think I will get dressed, go and have a shower back in my suite and grab some stuff to bring back here."

"You can use my shower, you know?" Clarisse said, smiling as she sat up and watched as he looked back at her over his shoulder.

"I know, but I have no clean cloths here." He said, smiling as Clarisse nodded.

"Right." She smirked and rested her chin against his shoulder, smiling up at him. "Well while you are doing that then, I will get ready here and then maybe we could have breakfast, well brunch together."

"Sounds good." He said and lent closer, kissing her a couple times "I won't be long, I promise." He said and slipped from the bed, beginning to get dressed as Clarisse watched.

"There isn't any rush." She answered, smiling to herself.

Pulling up his pants, Joseph couldn't help but smile when he saw Clarisse sat on the bed, her arms wrapped around her legs, watching him. "Enjoying the view?" He asked and watched her bite her bottom lip as he zipped and buttoned up his pants.

"Might be," She smiled and watched him slip on his shirt.

"Thought so," He nodded and walked around to her side of the bed as she watched. "I won't be long." He said and placed his hand on the back of her head as he bent over, kissing her.

"Ok, I will be here... waiting." She smiled, watching him walk over to the door.

After he had left, Clarisse climbed from the bed and headed into the bathroom. After her shower, she stood in her closet, wrapped in her robe, trying to find something to wear for the day. Deciding on a beige pencil knee length skirt, white blouse, beige cardigan and beige flat shoes she began to get dressed, deciding to go makeup free for the day.

Returning back to the suite a short time later, Joseph was surprised to find that the bed had been changed and made and the curtains had now been drawn. Placing his bag on the bed, he looked around as Clarisse appeared in the doorway of her closet, smiling over at him.

"Told you I wouldn't be long." He smiled as she made her way over to him.

"And you were right." She smiled, standing by his side and kissed his cheek as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You look amazing," He smiled as she stepped back.

"Thank you." She smiled and motioned to the bag "You managed to get some of your belongings?" She asked.

"I did," He nodded and looked around the room "Now it's a case of having somewhere to put it?" He smirked back at his new bride.

"I know, and you will." She smiled and moved to sit on the edge of the bed "I will have two of the staff bring your chest of drawers down to put over by the window?" She asked, watching him as he looked over.

Looking back at her, he nodded "That would be good," He smiled and looked at the bag on the bed "Couldn't find anywhere huh?" He asked, looking back at her.

"I did try," She exclaimed, smiling "But I have too much stuff." She added as he stood in front of her "I'm sorry, but it's only temporary. When we find our own place we will have everything matching and it will be perfect." She smiled.

"And you will have a bigger closet?" He said, teasing her.

"Yes, exactly" She giggled.

"That sounds perfect." He smiled as he bent closer, placing his hands on the bed either side of her as they shared a kiss. Standing up a moment later "I know this is our first day as husband and wife, but I was just wondering if you would mind at all if I helped the team out... I did leave rather quickly yesterday, and though Shades wouldn't like to admit it, they have been thrown in at the deep end so to speak."

"I know," Clarisse nodded in agreement while standing up beside him "And of course I wouldn't mind, do we get to have brunch together first though?" She asked.

"Oh, of course." He smiled and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her as she put her arms up around his shoulders. "You're so understanding, I love that about you, among a million other things of course." He smiled and buried his face in the crook of her neck as she giggled.

 **Early Afternoon.**

After they had brunch they spent some time together before Joseph left to help the team whilst Clarisse tried her hardest to find space in her closet, only to fail once again. So grabbing her tea cup, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen, half humming and half singing quietly the song her and Joseph shared their first dance too yesterday.

Looking up, Mia smiled when she saw her grandma enter the kitchen "Morning..." Giving her watch and Pierre a quick glance "Sorry, afternoon, grandma." She teased and watched her walk over to the teapot.

"Good afternoon," Clarisse smiled over at her then looked back at the pot as she poured herself some tea. "Anyone else want any?" She asked, turning slightly to look over at them.

"No, thank you, I've still got a full cup." Pierre refused and looked at Mia as she shook her head.

"Nope, I'm ok thank you." She said and watched as she turned back to put the pot down.

"Ok then." Clarisse said while picking up her cup.

"Did you have a great night, morning?" Mia asked, watching as her grandma turned to her while sipping her tea.

"Mmm," She nodded "It was lovely," Clarisse smiled and moved to sit down at the table opposite her "Thank you."

"That's great." Mia smiled, studying her grandma's face as she sipped some more tea. "So where is your husband?" She asked.

Lowering her hands, placing her cup back down she looked up at her granddaughter and smiled "He's helping Shades and the team, he felt bad about quiting on them yesterday and all." She answered and looked at Pierre as he sat smirking at her. "What's the matter?" She asked, diverting her gaze back to Mia as she giggled.

"Nothing, it's just you aren't wearing any make up." He said, seeing her gaze divert back to him.

"I much prefer it this way." She smiled.

"Ok," Pierre smiled.

"So tell me, when do you leave, darling?" Clarisse asked.

"The day after the coronation." Pierre answered "So if you have some free time before then, maybe we could go to dinner?" He asked.

"I would like that," Clarisse smiled.

"Talking of dinners, I need to go and find something to wear for this dinner tonight." Mia said while standing up and tucked her chair back under the table.

"What dinners that?" Clarisse asked and sipped her tea.

"Oh, I'm taking Andrew and his parents to dinner as a sorry for yesterday." Mia answered and looked at Pierre "You are still coming with me, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes, of course." Pierre nodded as Clarisse looked at him then back to Mia.

"Great, thank you uncle Pierre." Mia exclaimed, and gave him a hug "Hey, grandma.. while your new husband is busy, would you like to help me find an outfit?" She asked.

"Sure," Clarisse nodded and stood up "I was wondering what I could do, though really we should be planning the coronation." She said and tucked her chair back under the table.

"Oh, that's all in hand." Mia smiled and looked back at Pierre "I will see you in a bit." She said and started leading the way out into the foyer.

"See you in a bit, darling." Clarisse smiled at Pierre then followed Mia out into the foyer. "Oh yes, I knew there was something I wanted to ask you." She began as they started walking towards the stairs.

"Hey Joe!" Mia exclaimed upon seeing him in the doorway of Clarisse's office "What you doing?" She asked as he turned to them.

"Just doing a few checks with Shades," He answered and looked at Clarisse "Hello you." He smiled, walking over and put his hands on her sides as they shared a kiss, both forgetting about Mia.

"Hello, how's it going?" She asked as they stepped apart.

"Good, I will be finished soon." He said, putting his arm around her waist as he lent closer "Did I tell you already that you look amazing today?" He asked, raising his head to look in her eyes.

"Yes you have, but thank you for telling me again." She smiled.

"Okay, and how about that I love it when you don't wear makeup?" He smiled.

"No, you've not told me that before.. and do you really?" She asked.

"Yes," He nodded and lowered his head, nuzzling her neck as she giggled.

"Hey!" Mia exclaimed from the top of the stairs, and watched as they pulled apart, both looking up at her "Have you forgot I am here, and can see you?... Please don't get carried away."

Looking back at each other, Joseph smirked "Don't worry, I have remembered that you are there, and really after your talk yesterday I don't know what all the fuss is about." Clarisse said, smirking up at her then looked back at Joseph "I best go and help her." She smiled as he nodded.

"Ok, well have fun and I will see you very soon." He smiled and gave her a quick kiss before walking her over to the stairs, where he stood at the bottom and watched as she made her way up them to Mia.

"Thank you?" Mia said watching her grandma walk up the stairs to her. "So, you were telling me that you needed to ask me something?"

"Yes, I did." She began, and sensing Joe watching her she turned her head to look down at him. Seeing him smiling up at her, she gave him a smile in return before continuing up to Mia. "Did you, by any chance leave a white box on my bed last night?" She asked.

"Yes," She smiled and looked back at her "Hope it fit ok?" She asked, linking arms with her grandma as they made their way to her room.

"That's for me to know," Clarisse said and looked at her.

"I will take that as a yes then," Mia laughed, teasing her grandma.

 **Later That Evening.**

Walking through the suite door, Joseph couldn't help but smile when he saw Clarisse, the Queen of his heart sat on the sofa, looking through her diary. And upon hearing the door close, she looked up at him over her glasses.

"Mm, I love it when you do that." He smiled, making his way over to her as she sat up and placed her diary on the coffee table.

"Do you?" She asked, slipping of her glasses and placed them down on top of her diary.

"Yes I do." He smiled and stepped in front of her, taking a seat on the edge of the coffee table as she looked up at him. "I have been busy today."

"What doing?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"Well, helping the team and doing this." He answered, while grabbing an envelope from his back pocket and handed it to her "Open it." He smiled.

"What's is it?" She asked, opening it as Joseph placed one of his hands on her knee.

"You'll see." He smiled as she opened the card and gasped at the papers inside. "It's a booking for a hotel in Ireland, two days after the coronation." He smiled and watched as she looked up at him. "I thought it would be nice."

"Yes, this is nice. I have always wanted to go to Ireland for a holiday, and not business." She said, looking into his eyes. "It's amazing, thank you so much." She whispered and kissed him.

"My pleasure." He smiled and watched as she tucked the papers in her diary while standing up, and walked over to her desk. Putting her diary in the drawer as Joseph watched her "Do you realise," He began while moving to sit on the sofa as she walked back over, pulling her onto his lap as she giggled "That we have been married for 26 hours already?" He finished while wrapping his arms around her waist.

Looking into his eyes as she locked her arms around his shoulders, smiling "That''s gone fast." She said and looked down at her ring, as she moved her hand onto his chest "But it's been amazing, every minute of it." She beamed as he reached up and pushed her hair back behind her ear "Do you fancy an early night?" She asked as he cupped her cheek.

"Really?" He whispered, watching her bite her bottom lip.

"Yes, really." She whispered back and kissed him, before laughing out in surprise as he put his hands on her waist, standing her up. "I take that as a yes then." She smirked as he took hold of her hand, leading her over to the bedroom door.

The End.

 **xXxXx**

 _A/N: Well that's the end of another story, I had planned on writing another chapter or two but I think I will end it there. Thanks to you all for reading, following, faving and an even bigger thank you to those who leave amazing reviews. Thank you all so much :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Because I had already planned this part and the next chapter, I have decided to write and share them. Hope you all enjoy it, and thanks once again for all your support :)_

 **xXxXx**

 **Dreams Do Come True - Part 6.**

 **The Night Before The Coronation.**

Knocking on Mia's suite door, Clarisse opened it before anyone could answer and called out "Mia?" Entering the room, shutting the door behind her as she added "You sent for me?"

"Yeah I did, I'm in my closet, grandma." Mia called back and looked towards the door, smiling when she saw her grandmother appear in the doorway, sipping her tea. "What do you think?" She asked, fully turning to her.

Seeing her granddaughter stood in the dress she once wore when she was crowned Queen, brought tears to her eyes "Wow." Clarisse said softly and slowly walked over to the dressing table, placing her cup down before making her way over to her.

"I hope you didn't mind that I went with your dress, grandma." Mia said, taking hold of her grandmothers hands as she stood in front of her.

"Oh no, of course not." Clarisse smiled, looking her up and down as a couple tears escaped her eyes. "Oh it was never really mine. It was your great grandmothers dress that she wore when she became Queen before I wore it, and so did her mother before that, and so on." She smiled up at her.

"Are you crying?" Mia asked and watched as Clarisse wiped her tears away.

"I am," She nodded "But it's because I'm happy," She answered and looked into Mia's eyes "I'm so very proud of you." She whispered, her voice shaking.

"Oh grandma," Mia whispered and stepped closer, hugging her.

After a few moments, Clarisse stepped back. "I have so many wonderful memories of the day I became Queen, and seeing you in this dress... It's hard not to cry." She laughed through her tears while wiping them away.

"I can understand that," Mia nodded as tears pricked her own eyes "Tomorrow is a big day, not just for me but for you too. I'm not surprised all the memories came back." She said, watching her grandma.

"You can say that again, it is a big day." Clarisse said, nodding "But I know that you will do an amazing job, you already won the country over."

"Well, I was prepared by the best after all." Mia smiled and watched as Clarisse laughed at her answer. "I know the last few years have been hard for you, as well as losing father and grandfather, you were left to train me to take your place while running the country at the same time. I can't even begin to imagine the pain you went through." Mia said softly as her grandmother closed her eyes and lowered her head. "I just hope I can make you all proud, and I know it will be tough trying to replace all your hard work, but knowing how hard you worked to get us here, and for you not to give up on me will always be in the back of my mind and I know that I will remain strong, and focused because of you and all you taught me." She finished as Clarisse opened her eyes and looked up at her, with tears filling her eyes once again. "I'm sorry grandma, I didn't mean to make you cry again." Mia whispered and stepped closer, hugging her once again. "I admire you so much, grandma."

"I'm so very proud of you, and so is your father, and all your Royal ancesters. And I know that you will do a damn fine job, better in fact." Clarisse answered while stepping back, putting her hands up to cup Mia's face. "But the main thing is, are you ready?" She asked.

Taking a deep breath, Mia nodded "I think so, no.. yes, I am ready. I am so ready. Do you think I'm ready?" She asked, looking into her eyes.

"I do," Clarisse nodded "I don't see that scared little girl anymore, I see a strong, confident young woman who is ready to take on the world." She smiled and pulled her into another hug "You make me so proud."

"Thank you, grandma." Mia whispered, wrapping her arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Clarisse said and pulled back, putting her hands up to cup her face again.

"So.. do you approve of the dress?" Mia asked, both starting to laugh as Clarisse lowered her hands, taking hold of Mia's.

"Oh I do, very much so." Clarisse smiled, giving her hands a small squeeze "Now, would you like help with anything?" She asked.

"Isn't Joe waiting for you?" She asked..

"He will be fine, I think he went to give Shades a hand." Clarisse smiled.

"Typical Joe," Mia giggled "He just can't quit can he?"

"Yes it is, and couldn't agree with you more, darling." Clarisse smiled.

"Well if you are sure, you could help me try to find an outfit to wear after the crowning, and maybe some jewelry to wear?" Mia asked and watched as Clarisse looked towards her cloths before walking over to them.

"Of course, I'm happy to help." Clarisse smiled back over at her "Now let's see if we can find you an outfit for after, while you look for some nice jewelry."

"Thank you so much, grandma." Mia said, watching her for a moment before getting changed.

"You're welcome." Clarisse smiled over at her before continuing to find her an outfit.

And once Mia was finished getting changed she grabbed her jewelry box and moved to sit on the floor, trying to find the perfect necklace to wear tomorrow. Only after a few moments she ended up getting distracted when she heard her grandma humming, something she's done a lot of this last week and suddenly as she sat watching her, she realised how much she had changed in the last week. "You know, I love seeing you so happy." She said and watched as Clarisse stopped and turned to her.

"I'm always happy, darling." Clarisse said, clasping her hands together and watched her granddaughter look down at her jewelry box.

"I know, but it's different somehow..." Holding onto a necklace, she looked back up at her "Maybe it's because you're in love too, or because it's finally out in the open, I don't know.." She said and watched as Clarisse moved her dressing table chair closer to her. "You're free to love each other in public now."

"I think it's because it's finally out in the open, even though we tried our best to hide it." Clarisse said, watching her granddaughter.

"Everyone knew, grandma." Mia giggled "You didn't do a very good job on that I'm afraid." She smiled and looked back up at her.

"Oh well," Clarisse smiled "I'm just happy it's finally out, and we can be together. No more hiding, secrets or sneaking around."

"Thats true." Mia nodded "I never got to see you happy and in love with grandpa, so this is all knew to me. I'm just glad that you didn't give up on your fairy-tale ending." She smiled, and looked down "If anyone deserves it more, it's you." She smiled up at her grandma as she reached over and cupped her cheek.

"Your grandfather and I loved each other very much, and even though I am married to Joseph now, he will always have a special place in my heart." Clarisse said while sitting back "Oh," She exclaimed while looking towards the door.

"What's the matter?" Mia asked as she looked back at her.

"Stay here, I will be right back." Clarisse said while standing and made her way out the door, leaving Mia sitting on the floor.

"Ok." Mia called after her before looking back down at her jewelry.

And once Clarisse had found what she was looking for, she returned to Mia. Walking through her closet door, she opened the velvet box as Mia looked up at her. "How about this?" Clarisse asked as she stood beside Mia, staring at the pearl necklace and matching earrings inside. "I wore them on the day I became Queen, with the dress." She said softly and passed the velvet box down to her. "Your grandfather gave me those on our wedding day."

Looking down at the necklace and earring set, Mia gasped and put her hand on her chest "Oh grandma," She exclaimed and looked back up at her "Are you sure?" She asked while standing to her feet.

"Of course, they've held a special part in my life, mainly because your grandfather gave them to me. I don't really know why I didn't think of it before," She said watching Mia as she looked back at the necklace "But I would like you to have them."

"Grandma?" Mia said, and looked down at the set "This was a gift from grandpa, I can't take these from you." Looking back up at her grandma as she closed the box.

"Yes it was a gift to me, but I know that he would want you to have them one day." Clarisse smiled and cupped her granddaughters cheek "And then when you have your own daughter, you can pass them onto her too." She said and stepped closer, giving her a hug.

"Oh grandma, I will and I will tell her that a very special person gave them to me." She whispered while wrapping her arms around her grandma once again. "Thank you so so much."

Pulling back, Clarisse smiled "You're welcome, and now.." She began while stepping back "Joseph has returned, so if..."

"Of course, you can go and be with your husband." Mia interrupted, smiling at her "Thank you so much for all your help, see you tomorrow."

"You're welcome, and yes you will." She said and kissed her cheek "Goodnight, darling."

"Good night, grandma." Mia said and watched her walk out the closet before sitting on the chair and opened the box, staring at the pearls once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dreams Do Come True - Part 7.**

 **The Following Morning.**

Awaking in the early hours, Joseph reached out for Clarisse, only to find she wasn't there. Quickly sitting up, he looked around the dark room to see a small light coming from the suite. Slipping from the bed, he grabbed his robe and made his way over to the door. Opening it, he stood in the doorway and watched Clarisse for several moments as she sat staring out the window.

Hearing movement, Clarisse looked over her shoulder to see Joseph making his way over to her "Hello you." She smiled as he stood beside her and kissed her forehead.

"I was sad to find you missing from our bed when I reached out for you just now." He said cheekily as he pulled a chair closer to her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep." She said, watching him.

"Thinking about today?" He asked, sitting down beside her as she nodded.

"It's going to be strange waking up tomorrow not being Queen." She said looking back out the window.

"Well of course it will be, you've been Queen for nearly 50 years it's going to take time to get used to it." He said, putting his hand over on her back, rubbing it gently as she looked back at him. "But at least you don't have to face your future alone anymore." He smiled.

"That is true," She smiled "And I feel blessed to be able to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Good, so am I." He smiled and lent closer, kissing her.

Watching him sit back before turning to look back out the window "You know, I used to dream about this day when the boys were little." She said and looked back at him "Rupert and I, we were stood side by side as Pierre was crowned King. We both felt so proud." She said sadly, looking back out the window "How things have changed since then."

"I know they have," Joseph nodded, watching her as she stared out the window. "And I know it hasn't turned out like you dreamt it would, but today you will stand by and watch your granddaughter become Queen instead."

"You're right," She said, nodding slightly "She's come so far."

"Yes she has, especially since she only discovered she was a Princess 5 years ago." He said and watched as she looked back at him "Pierre and Philippe were born into this, they were taught as they were growing up, much like you were, well from an early age at least... Mia wasn't, so imagine how she's feeling right now?" He asked.

Looking down, she closed her eyes and remembered how she felt the day she became Queen. "Probably a lot like I did." She said, opening her eyes and looked back at him "That day I felt sick to my stomach, I had so many emotions, concerns and worries running around my head." Looking back out the window, a couple tears escaping her eyes "I didn't sleep a wink at all the night before," She said with a small laugh while wiping away her tears "Much like tonight."

Reaching out, Joseph took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips as she watched "Exactly,"

"I was so scared I wouldn't do a good enough job, that I would fail Rupert, his parents, my parents... our families." She said while looking down at his hand as she held it in both of hers. "I'm just..." She began, but looked down at their hands instead as tears filled her eyes, biting her bottom lip.

"You're just what?" He asked while reaching his other hand out, placing it on top of hers as she looked back up at him.

"I'm just worried about her, even though she stood up to for her rights... she doesn't have a man by her side like I did at the beginning." She said sadly, blinking away her tears as Joseph watched her.

"You're right, she hasn't got that, not yet. But she's a strong woman, just like her grandma." He said, giving his beautiful wife a smile. "When Rupert passed away you continued to rule without a man by your side, and you've done an amazing job of it. Mia, she looks up to that, why else do you think she stood up for her rights in the church last week?" He said, giving her a small smile as she raised her head and looked up at him. "She's just like you," He laughed.

"You're right." She nodded as he put his hand up to cup her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"Everything will be alright, you'll see." He whispered and lent forward "I'm so proud of you both." He said, kissing her.

"Thank you." She nodded and looked down at their hands entwined together on her lap "I really don't think I could of got through this last few years without you." She said, looking back up at him.

"Oh of course you would have, if you can run a country on your own then you can do anything on your own." He said, giving her a small smile as she laughed a little.

"Thank you for the confidence boast." She said, giving him a small smile.

"You're welcome, now are you ready to try and get some sleep?" He asked.

"I think so, yes." She said as they both stood up, still holding onto each other's hand.

"Come on," He smiled back at her, beginning to lead her over to the bedroom.

Reaching the door, Clarisse stopped "Wait." She exclaimed as Joseph looked back at her.

"What's the matter?" He asked, turning to face her as she moved to stand to his side.

"Do you realise that we have been married a whole week already?" She asked, smiling as he put his hands up to cup her face.

"I know, it's gone so fast." He said, looking into her eyes as she put her hands on his sides "It's funny isn't it, it took so long to happen. Every day went slow but now since we became husband and wife, it's gone so fast."

"I know," She nodded, smiling up at him.

"I love you, Mrs Elizondo." He smiled, and kissed her a couple times while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"And I love you!" She smiled against his lips while locking her arms around his shoulders. Laughing a moment later as he nuzzled her neck.

 **Later That Day.**

After getting ready, Clarisse stood in her closet, looking at herself in the mirror for a moment as her maid tidied up her makeup.

"Olivia," Clarisse began while turning to her as she stopped and looked up at her.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Can you leave, I would like a few moments alone." She requested.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Olivia bowed, leaving her alone.

Turning back to her mirror, Clarisse closed her eyes and put her hands together in front of her face where she stood thinking, unaware that Joseph was stood watching her from the doorway. After several moments had passed, she opened her eyes and lowered her arms. Turning, she saw Joseph stood watching her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, walking over to take her hands.

"Yes," She nodded "I just needed a few moments alone."

"I know, Olivia informed me." He said, giving her hands a small squeeze.

"Where have you been anyway?" She asked.

"Talking with Mia, we had a good chat." He smiled and let go of her hands while stepping closer, wrapping his arms around her waist, under her jacket.

"Is she ok?" She asked, putting her hands on the sides of his arms.

"Apart from being just as nervous as you, she's ok." He nodded "She actually wants to see you." He answered.

"She does?"

"Yes, but in a few minutes. I need to talk to you now... what we was talking about this morning?" He said, looking into her eyes.

"Which part?" She asked, moving her hands up his arms, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"The part about her having a man by her side?" He began "We shouldn't have worried." He said, watching her raise her eyebrow "Her and Nick, are an item... she didn't know how to tell you, so I said that I would instead."

"Oh, well that's good news. But can we trust him?" She asked, studying his face and watched as he nodded.

"We can, so please don't worry." He smiled and kissed her "Now, you better go and see Mia, if you need me I will be downstairs getting an update from Shades." He smiled and kissed her.

"Will you walk with me, to Mia's suite?" She asked while stepping back.

"Of course, it will be my pleasure." He smiled and kissed the back of her hand before they made their way to Mia's suite, in silence. Reaching the door, they turned to each other. "She also said for you to just walk in," He said while taking her hands in his.

"Thank you." She smiled and watched as he stepped closer, pressing his lips to hers as she closed her eyes. Stepping back a moment later, he smiled and watched as she put her hands up, cupping his cheek as she wiped the lipstick of his lips with her thumb "I will see you downstairs?" She said, lowering her hand.

"Yes you will." He nodded while putting his hand up onto hers "I love you." He whispered and turned his head, kissing the palm of her hand.

"I love you too." She smiled and walked into Mia's suite, closing the door behind her as Joseph watched. "Mia?" She called out as she made her way into the room.

"Just a minute." Mia called back. Coming into the suite a moment later, finding her grandma stood over by the window. "Grandma?" She smiled, watching her turn to her.

Watching her walk over, she couldn't help but smile and reach out her hands for hers. "You look..." She began, biting her lip to stop herself from crying.

"Like you?" Mia smiled, watching as her grandma nodded.

"Well yes you do, but I was going to say beautiful." She said, putting her hands up to cup her face "I'm so proud of you." She said tearfully while looking into her eyes momentarily before giving her a hug.

"Thank you, grandma." Mia whispered while wrapping her arms around her. "That means so much." A moment later, they stepped apart.

"Joseph tells me that you and Nick are an item?" Clarisse asked while wiping her eyes.

"Yes we are, you're not mad, are you?" Mia asked and watched as her grandma looked back at her while shaking her head.

"No, I am a bit upset that you couldn't tell me.. but as long as you are happy, then that doesn't matter." Clarisse said, lowering her hands.

"I am, and I know it's early days but he makes me so happy, grandma." She said "I know that you don't agree that Nick and I kissed, while I was promised to Andrew.. but grandma, there was sparks when we shared that kiss and there was nothing with Andrew."

"I understand," Clarisse said while reaching out for her hand.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness." Charlotte said from across the room as they both turned to look at her "We are ready for you." She said, watching them look back at each other.

Looking back over at her assistant, Clarisse gave her a small smile as Mia turned to the window "Thank you Charlotte, we will be there in a moment." She said and watched as Charlotte bowed her head before leaving. Turning back to her granddaughter, her heart broke when she saw she was crying "Mia, darling?" She said softly and watched as she looked down before looking up at her.

"Sorry, grandma..." Shaking her head, she looked back down.

"You're not ready, are you?" She asked, taking one step forward as Mia looked up.

"I am, I'm as ready as I will ever be." Mia answered and turned to face her "I'm crying because I am happy."

"Are you sure?" Clarisse asked while stepping forward, hugging her.

"I am." Mia nodded in her grasp, before stepping back "And now I've ruined my makeup." She said, both laughing.

"We can fix that," Clarisse smiled and cupped her cheek "You will make a fine Queen, I know you will do everyone proud."

"Thank you, grandma." Mia smiled while taking hold of her grandmothers hand.

"You're welcome," Clarisse smiled "Now let's go and sort out your makeup, shall we?"

"Please." Mia nodded as Clarisse began leading her to the closet.

And all too soon, Clarisse stood proudly as the crown was removed from her head. "Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Genovia, according to the statutes in parliament agreed on, and the respective laws and custom of the same? Will you, in your power, cause law and justice and mercy to be executed in all judgments?"

Turning her head, Mia looked over at her grandma as she stood smiling at her. "I solemnly promise so to do."

Stepping beside his wife, Joseph took hold of her hand as she looked back at him, giving him a small smile before they both looked back at Mia. Watching on as Mia took the royal walk.

 _Genovia,_  
 _The land I call my own_  
 _From the green clear summers_  
 _Present arms._  
 _From blossoming pear trees_  
 _Magnificent her mountains and seas_  
 _Genovia, Genovia_  
 _You're noble, proud and brave_  
 _Genovia, Genovia_  
 _Forever will your banner wave._

"Presenting Her Majesty Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi, Queen of Genovia."

 _The End._

 **xXxXx**

 _A/N: Ok, now this one defiantly is the end of this story. Ha! Thank you all so much once again, all your support is, and always will be very much appreciated. :)_


End file.
